


I’ll Wear My Heart On my Sleeve Tonight

by Intangibel (duskbutterfly)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dating, Established Malec, M/M, Making Out, Nervous Magnus, Spirit Day, secret destination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskbutterfly/pseuds/Intangibel
Summary: Alec has a special date planned but won't tell Magnus where they're going and the suspense is killing him but nothing prepares him for what he sees when Alec arrives at his loft.





	

**[from: Alexander 3:04PM]**   _I have something I really want to do tonight and I’m really hoping you’re free because I want to do it with you._

Magnus stared at his phone. He was sure that Alec had said that he was rostered on overnight tonight when they’d spoken last night. And that message, well, if it had come from anyone except Alexander he would be putting very definite emphasis on the phrase ‘do it’ and hoping that it meant he wanted to ‘do’ him. But nothing was quite that simple in their relationship and given they’re still only up to their third official date and haven’t progressed past making out, the obvious answer was probably not the correct one. Which meant Alec probably had a specific activity in mind – but why the urgency? Why tonight? It was a Thursday and as far as Magnus could tell, Alec’s life revolved around his family and his duties as a Shadowhunter so he didn’t have a lot of clues yet about what other hobbies or interests he had, which meant he really had no idea what this place or event could be. He wanted to go. Hell, Alec could probably announce he wanted to go watch grass grow and Magnus would enjoy going with him. But he still wasn’t quite sure how to respond. They texted a lot. So much that Alec sent him a message to say they were averaging about 40 messages a day and Jace was getting a bit antsy at him but Izzy was acting like a mundane at Christmas every time his phone vibrated. Which was a perfect example of the kinds of texts Alexander sent – loving, insightful and sometimes funny but always straight forward. Unless he put his foot into an unwitting double entendre and then they were always funny, if a bit panicked. But this was – well, unexpected. Then again, Alexander making out with him at his wedding had been unexpected too and that was definitely the best surprise of his life.

Magnus jumped when his phone vibrated in his hand, realising he’d obviously gotten lost in his thoughts for far longer than expected.

 **[from: Alexander 3:07PM]**   _It’s kind of a surprise._

By the time he’d unlocked his phone a second message had come in.

 **[from: Alexander 3:07PM]**   _And it’s kind of a time-bound thing so it has to be tonight._

And as he began to reply those three magical dots appeared, Alec was typing again. His phone vibrated once, and then again.

 **[from: Alexander 3:07PM]**   _But I want to go out somewhere with you._

 **[from: Alexander 3:07PM]**   _If you’re free._

YES! He needed to stop staring at his phone and those damn typing dots and actually answer him. Moments like these he felt at a distinct disadvantage not having a Shadowhunter’s speed and dexterity. He was good at typing but when Alec was on a run it was hard to get a text in edgewise. He’d just hit send when the next one popped in.

 **[from: Alexander 3:08PM]**   _It’s okay if you’re busy._

 **[from: Magnus 3:08PM]**   _Yes._

Crap! The order of the messages made it look like he was saying ‘yes’ he was busy. Magnus saw the dots reappear and he was determined to get his message in first.

 **[from: Magnus 3:08PM]**   _Yes, I want to go with you._

Magnus sighed with relief when his message sent and the dots disappeared for a moment and then started again but no message appeared in between. Texting was usually not this stressful. But part of that was because of how much he cared. Not just about Alec but also about not pushing him. Magnus knew just how much pressure he was under and he didn’t want whatever was happening in their relationship to make Alec ever feel like that.

**[from: Alexander 3:08PM]** _Great :) I know you’ll want to get ready based on where we’re going so I was hoping it might be alright if I get to your place at 6PM if we don’t need to leave until 7PM or even 7.30PM would that be enough time? I’d just rather tell you in person._

Magnus laughed softly to himself, Isabelle had taught Alec well. Alec might not take more than five minutes to get ready but he was surprisingly good at factoring in time for other people to get ready to go out. The only difference was unlike Isabelle who, although very talented with a makeup brush, did not have magic, Magnus could actually get ready in less than five minutes if he had to. He just preferred not to rush perfection. And, given he had no idea what Alec had planned, he was grateful that he would have plenty of time.

**[from: Magnus 3:09PM]** _Thank-you. An hour is plenty of time, Darling. I look forward to seeing you at 6 ;) xox_

**[from: Alexander 3:10PM]** _Great! I’m looking forward to seeing you too._

**[from: Alexander 3:10PM]**   _I’m on patrol for the rest of the afternoon so I have to go, but I’ll see you tonight. xx_

* * *

By 4:33pm Magnus was almost certain the suspense was going to kill him. There were plenty of things he could be doing, in fact, plenty of things he was doing between now and 6pm but still. It was hard to be interested in routine potions when you knew your boyfriend had a surprise planned and wasn’t telling you what it was. The temptation to message Clary or Isabelle to see if they knew anything was immense. He’d picked up and put down his phone about a hundred times in the last hour and twenty-three minutes. There was a little voice in the back of his head that kept saying encouraging things, suggesting very innocent, unobtrusive messages he could be sending, pointing out how easy it would be to just slip some tiny, microscopic reference in about the special significance of days of the week in general? Perhaps whether anything interesting happened in October for Shadowhunters? Or if maybe the 20th of each month was significant in some way? He even typed a few messages that looked okay – but he managed not to send them. This was something Alec wanted to do with him. He had to keep reminding himself how new that concept was for Alec. Reminding himself that finding out about this surprise would probably ruin it for both of them. Yes, he wanted to know. But he also hadn’t been surprised by anyone in a very long time. He’d forgotten that side of really dating someone. It had been a long time since he’d let someone in far enough that they would plan and expect him to want more than just a physical relationship with him. It was going to be the longest 2 hours and 48 minutes he’d had in a long time.

Magnus smelt the smoke before he realised he’d stopped following the instructions and had absentmindedly put the dried gallbladder in before the crushed oxalis. He was lucky he hadn’t mixed up the herbs and added crushed clover instead – that would have put a nice hole where the cauldron currently stood, smoking away. The potion was beyond saving but it was still better than extensive repairs to his ceiling and floor – and possibly himself – which a different error might have entailed. Sighing Magnus banished the contents, now was clearly not the right time to make even simple potions.

Which left him with what? 140 more minutes to kill and very little to do.

Magnus conjured himself a drink and a book and attempted to read. Having read the same sentence half-a-dozen times he sent the book back to its shelf and flicked on the tv only to flick it off again when nothing managed to hold his attention for longer than a few minutes.

104 minutes.

That left only his walk-in-wardrobe. Surely he could fill half an hour examining all the possible outfits he could choose once Alec arrived and he finally knew where he was going.

By the time the doorbell rings, at 5:59pm, Magnus had an outfit planned for what he would do if Alec wanted to go to see a football match, to the beach, to a black-tie dinner, a backyard barbeque, a disco, an ice-skating rink, a river cruise.

But none of that prepared him for what he saw when Alec walked into the loft. Magnus did a double-take, blinked rapidly and then when the sight before him stayed the same - simply stopped and stared. Alec was wearing – purple?! And not a so-dark-it’s-almost-black but a very vibrant, in-your-face kind of purple. And that wasn’t all. This bright purple t-shirt had very large white writing across the front which read:

I’M  **GAY**  AND AGAINST BULLYING.

Magnus couldn’t quite figure out what to say. He honestly – kissing Magnus in front of the Clave was one thing, it had been a very intense spur-of-the-moment decision, but this? This was a very deliberate, very planned action. And public. Alec couldn’t portal so he had to have gotten here on public transport and he didn’t seem to have a jacket or a bag with him, just something else purple in his hand. But as he watched Alec started to fidget, his hand reaching up to run through the hair at the back of his neck like he did when he was nervous.

“Alexander?” Magnus wasn’t quite sure how or why or what was going on. He wasn’t sure what to ask first.

“The Mundanes have this thing called Spirit Day. Clary and Simon were talking about it. Apparently, it’s not just the Clave or Shadowhunters who don’t – um who are – well, homophobic or, I guess in your case, it’d be biphobic? Maybe? Anyway, today is ‘Spirit Day’ which is this day where people wear purple to support young people who – are, well, they have a really long acronym and I’m not completely sure what they all are yet but essentially it’s about saying it’s okay to be different and that you shouldn’t be bullied for who you are or what your sexuality is. And anyway, there’s this club that’s having an event to celebrate ‘Spirit Day’ and I’m not really sure what it’s going to be like but Clary said that the only people who go are people who support diversity and – I know I’m really new at this and it’s complicated because of everything I’ve ever learnt from the Clave and my parents – they’re just wrong about this. And I can’t even really imagine what this is actually going to be like, but I see the way Clary and Simon don’t even blink at the idea of me being gay –” Alec paused for a moment and Magnus realised it was the first time he’d ever heard Alec actually say it himself, “– and I realised maybe this Mundane event is actually what I need. And I wondered if you’d come with me because I want you to know that I really want this. That I’m serious about being open about who I am. I want to know what it’s like not to be ‘the only one’ and to actually hear good things about being different for once. So, what do you think? Do you want to come with me? I – well – Simon actually – you see – there’s a t-shirt for you too, if – you want it,” Alec said blushing as he held out the t-shirt he’d crushed to death during his speech – one that looked like it was the same as the one Alec was wearing except it said ‘bi’ instead of ‘gay’.

Magnus swallowed. Feeling like his heart was in his throat as he tried to find words to express the pride and love he felt for this incredible man, who in the face of such adversity was still brave enough to stand before him and make himself vulnerable. Magnus could feel the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and knew there was so much he needed to say but he just couldn’t seem to find the words to explain just how much this meant to him.

_Alexander never ceased to amaze him._

“Yes,” Magnus said as he reached out and took the t-shirt Alec held out in one hand while fisting his hand into Alec’s with the other, pulling himself up to press his lips against Alec’s.

Magnus took advantage of Alec’s gasp of surprise, licking his way into his mouth. The kiss was hot and almost desperate as their lips and tongues met hungrily. When Alec’s long fingers wrapped around his waist pulling him closer Magnus had shifted his hands up to Alec’s shoulders and when Alec leant back pulling Magnus with him, Magnus had used his position as leverage to lift his legs and wrap them around Alec’s hips. Something he’d been wanting to do since the first time he’d set eyes on Alec’s long lean body. Their eyes met as Alec pulled his lips away, startled at the sudden change in their positions, allowing Magnus to watch as his already large pupils rapidly dilated as he moaned Magnus’ name. Magnus barely had time to appreciate just how hot Alec sounded moaning his name before he felt one of Alec’s hands cupping his arse and lifting him even higher as he bent his head, pressing open-mouthed kisses down the column of Magnus’ neck. This time it was Magnus who moaned, tightening legs around Alec’s hips, one of his hands fisting in Alec’s hair. When Alec bit down gently on the bundle of nerve below his ear Magnus’ hips jerked, thrusting his arousal against Alec’s stomach and this time they both moaned as Alec’s hand tightened on his arse pulling them roughly together.

It wasn’t until he started to tug at Alec’s t-shirt, trying to pull it up far enough to get his fingers onto Alec’s skin that Magnus realised then needed to slow down. To stop, before this got completely out of control. As desperately as he wanted Alec right now, the reason he’d come tonight was more important. Magnus brought his hands up to frame Alec’s face as he pulled away and almost lost his resolve as he saw just how wrecked Alec looked.

“Darling. Alexander,” Magnus said gently resisting as Alec’s lips attempted to chase his as he pulled away, “stop, darling.”

With that one word, that gentle command, Alec stilled. ‘Stop’ was a word he responded to on instinct and Magnus loved him for it even though the fear in his eyes that he’d done something wrong almost broke his heart.

‘It’s okay, Alec. You haven’t done anything wrong,” Magnus grinned ruefully, “we got a bit carried away. But I want to go to that bar with you and we won’t make it if we don’t stop now.”

Magnus paused, watching the blush spread across Alec’s cheeks as he remembered the conversation they’d been having before Magnus had kissed him and one thing had led to another. Magnus shifted his hands to Alec’s shoulders and unwrapped his legs, sliding down until his feet touched the ground again. He was surprised to realise just how unsteady he felt but took the opportunity to lean into Alec as he continued.

“I wanted to tell you how proud I am – I know it hasn’t been easy and that this is all so new and there is so much that’s stacked against anything changing but you haven’t given up hope. Instead of crumbling under the weight of their oppression you’ve become stronger. Instead of becoming more isolated you’re reaching out, trying to find ways to surround yourself with people who value you and understand what you’re going through. You’re wearing a shirt that puts into words something you’re still adjusting to being able to think, let alone say out loud and that’s incredibly brave.”

Alec’s smile had started out tentatively, his head ducking when Magnus first said that he was proud of him. As Magnus spoke it widened, taking over his whole face as Magnus’ words sunk in until Magnus was basking in the smile that had captured his heart. The rare one that Alec seemed to reserve just for Magnus and moments like Isabelle being cleared by the Clave.    

“So as much as I want to pick you up and carry you back to my bed, I want to stand by your side and experience this event with you even more,” Magnus said, taking note of Alec’s look of shock and then hunger when Magnus mentioned carrying him and filing it away for thinking about at a moment when they had less important places to be.

“Thank you, Magnus. I – I really – I want to go with you, too,” Alec said, his stutter returning as he stared down into Magnus’ eyes.

“Well, I guess I’d better get ready then. Now, where did I – Ah ha!” Magnus slipped out of Alec’s arms, ducking down to grab the shirt which had been unceremoniously dropped at their feet while their hands had been otherwise occupied, “make yourself at home Alec, I’d say you could come keep me company but then we’d be right back where we were a few minutes ago, only this time with the added temptation of a bed, so I think we might save that for another time,” Magnus said winking at Alec who blushed, his tongue flicking out to wet parched lips before looking away.

True to his word, Magnus was ready in less than 15 minutes. Although he had cheated and applied his makeup and styled his hair with magic to speed up the process and the leather pants he wanted to wear were already out on his bed from all of the planning he’d done before Alec had arrived. When he re-emerged in skinny blue jeans, pink ankle boots and his magically tailored Spirit Day t-shirt the heat of Alec’s appreciative perusal almost made him renege on his earlier promise and drag Alec back into his bedroom.

“You look  _incredible_ ,” Alec said, coming closer, his hand ghosting over but not touching the perfectly styled hair which was now tipped with the same three colours as his outfit. Magnus noticed the hint of envy in the way Alec kept looking back at his hair, his eyes lighting on the coloured strands before glancing quickly away again.

“Would you like me to perhaps add a dash of colour to your hair, Alexander,” Magnus asked quietly as he cupped Alec’s jaw in his hand and watched in awe as a flood of emotions passed across Alec’s face – hope and excitement warring with uncertainty and fear as he considered it.

“I think – I mean I know yours is – they’re your colours, aren’t they? Your pride flag? Clary was showing them to me. But mine. I mean I’m not sure –” Alec stopped and Magnus couldn’t contain his laugh but pressed a quick kiss to Alec’s lips to make sure he knew he wasn’t laughing at him.

“I think the full rainbow might be a bit much for the first time,” Magnus said, correctly guessing what Alec was trying to say, “how about something a bit more subtle, some dark purple perhaps?”

When Alec nodded Magnus lifted his hands, gently running them through Alec’s hair – which, technically he didn’t need to do, but couldn’t resist because Alec had obviously tried to tame his hair before coming and that would never be as stunning as its natural disarray. Alec had grinned lopsidedly with an expression of shy pleasure when Magnus had conjured a mirror so Alec could see for himself the way the tips of his dark hair now shone with a subtle dark purple when it caught the light.

* * *

Magnus’ cheeks ached from smiling as he watched Alec looking around them, his curiosity at being surrounded by people who identified as part of the LGBTIQ community and particularly the men who were openly displaying affection for their male partner. Magnus’ heart swelled as he felt some of the guarded reserve leaching out of Alec as they listened to the speakers who spoke about the journey they’d been on to understand and love themselves, as well as those who provided advice and support for people who faced bullying or abuse from their community. He’d never been so glad to be at any event as he was to be here at the Spirit Day celebration with Alec, they both needed this mass display of support and acceptance. Magnus had been like a tiny boat on the rough oceans, battered by the storms of social oppression and denial as throughout the centuries the communities he’d lived in had sought to control who it was acceptable to love, but being here now, holding Alec’s hand, gave him so much hope for a better future.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Spirit Day was last week but unfortunately, my muse doesn't always go by the calendar but once I'd had this idea I just couldn't resist. It was so great seeing all of the cast supporting Spirit Day and I love the idea that Alec might one day get to the point where he could go too.


End file.
